ZMS-551 Smaragdgrün Gundam
Smaragdgrün Gundam(Aka Emerald, Emerald'' Gundam) Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments ;*Modified Funnel :Six modified funnels are stored within each binder. Each modified funnel has a warhead attached to the tip instead of a beam gun and is used for direct attacks on the enemy, essentially making them guided missiles. After adding a slight armor addition of plexiglass the Modified Funnels now have a drill head on each end that are both cover in Vibration Nail's that are used to stick into an opponents armor an cause extra damage on any surface they stick too. The core is a timer detenation core only made to explode after a set amount of time determind by the user of each funnel. ;*Twin Buster Rifles :Gundam's primary armament is its twin buster rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony. When separated into two individual buster rifles, they could destroy entire waves of targets. The rifle could also be attached to the suit's Binders to hold as other weapons are used. Special Equipment & Features ;*Emerald Plexiglass Armor Coating -' '''This odd coating of green over the standerd armor of the smaragdgrün is a thin Plexiglass that Rugo carefully cut an shape then polish into a Emerald coat that acts as a safe guard when being scanned an is able able to absorb massive amounts of physical impacts on its surfaces. Each panel of the armor is coated in a Plavasky particle spray that allows the armor to deflect most types of beam or laser attacks on its surface but with each attack the armor peels away down to the Frame. ;*Zero System - A combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to the ZERO (an acronym for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death. -- When used in Gunpla matchs the Zero system is a combat inhancement type system, The eyes of the Gunpla shine Golden when activated signaling the New type connection each of the systems are then amplifyed greatly allowing for a much smoother control of the Gunpla an a super natural reaction time boost (The boost in the system to an opponent is simular to the original system were it shows possible outcomes to the user.) ;*Binder Shields - Using the Gundam Wing Zero Ew frame (mainly the wing joints to the shoulders) Rugo was able to create a double Binder joint like the one found on NZ-666 Kshatriya Gunpla. Two of these Binder shields could be fitted on each shoulder thanks to this binder joint system. Each binder has a weapon mount an a sub arm system to retrieve each weapon when required. ;*Sub Arm system - Images PGGundamZero b.jpg|The Frame of Gundam wing Zero Ew Gunpla an the Frame of the Emerald Gundam Twinbusterrifle.jpg|The Twin Buster Rifles link together Xxxg-00w0-busterrifle.jpg|The twin buster rifles split apart Emerald gundam funnels.jpg|Emerald Gundam's Funnel with an exposed core showing the Vibration Nails on each cone tip Category:Gunpla